


Hakyeon's Baby

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Breeding, Hakyeon is a Good Leader, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Wonshik is needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Wonshik wants to explore his impregnation kink. Who better to ask than the leader of the group?





	Hakyeon's Baby

“Hakyeon-hyung, can I talk to you?”

 

Wonshik’s voice was soft, and it caught the leader’s attention immediately. It wasn’t like the younger man to be so quiet, nor to sound so hesitant when he spoke. Hakyeon laid down the knife he was using to chop vegetables for the evening’s dinner and turned to face Wonshik. 

 

“Of course, Shikkie. You can always come to me, for anything. You know that.”

 

The younger man nodded shakily, his hands clasped tightly in front of him, his body practically vibrating with nervous energy. Hakyeon’s eyes raked him over and he felt a stab of concern, so he crossed the room in a few long strides and laid a hand comfortingly on Wonshik’s shoulder, tugging the younger man gently to the kitchen table and guiding him into a chair. Hakyeon pulled another chair close and sank into it, eyes fixed firmly on Wonshik. 

 

“I can tell you’re worried, Wonshik. But whatever it is that has you wound so tight, we can take care of it.”

 

The younger man swallowed hard, eyes closing for a moment as he fought to control himself. After a minute, they opened again, and he locked his gaze on Hakyeon’s chest. 

 

“Y-you know how… Jaehwan has that thing, that c-collar he likes to wear for you and Hongbin?”

 

Hakyeon’s eyes widened a fraction, and a small smile tugged at his lips. So that’s what this was about. Wonshik had found some sort of kink he wanted to explore, and of course he had come to the leader of the group for advice. Hakyeon reached out and patted Wonshik’s knee. 

 

“Is there something like that you want to try, Shikkie?”

 

The younger man shivered from both the touch and the question, before nodding slowly. 

 

“Y-yes. I think so. But it’s...U-unconventional.”

 

Hakyeon cocked his head but didn’t speak, waiting to see what Wonshik had on his mind. 

 

“I w-want...I know I’m not a girl, and I could never… But I w-want you to-to, um…”

 

Wonshik trailed off, cheeks turning a dark shade of pink, and his eyes dropped to the floor. 

 

“I-I can’t...I don’t know how to tell you.”

 

Hakyeon slid from the chair to his knees, reaching up to cup Wonshik’s cheeks in his hands, and raising the younger man’s head until his eyes met Hakyeon’s.

 

“Just say it, Wonshik. Know that there’s nothing you could tell me that will make me love you less.”

 

Hakyeon smiled reassuringly at Wonshik, and the younger man spoke in a rush, eyes never leaving the dark depths of Hakyeon’s gaze. 

 

“I want you to pretend I can get pregnant. I want you to fuck me, and breed me, Hakyeon. Please.”

 

And  _ oh.  _ It was possibly the most unusual request he’d had to date, but there was no hesitation when Hakyeon rose up and claimed Wonshik’s lips in a searing kiss. The younger man moaned into Hakyeon’s mouth, whimpering softly when the older man ended it. Hakyeon grinned and climbed to his feet, offering Wonshik a hand and pulling him to his feet as well before wrapping the younger man in a hug. Wonshik shivered as Hakyeon’s warm breath fanned across his ear as he spoke. 

 

“After dinner, go shower while I clean up. I expect you to be in my bed, naked and clean when I get done. Then we’ll see what I can do about this little fantasy of yours.”

 

Hakyeon’s fingertips brushed lightly across Wonshik’s stomach as the older man released him, turning him and pushing him toward the door, and Wonshik had to bite back a moan as he walked away on unsteady feet. Hakyeon returned to his meal preparations, already considering how he would handle Wonshik’s confession. 

 

Dinner was carried mainly by Jaehwan and Hyuk, with Hongbin chiming in and, less often, Taekwoon. Hakyeon added an occasional comment, eyes darting from one member to the next as they ate, a force of habit that he’d developed over their years together as a way to mark anything he felt needed his attention. Unfortunately, his eyes kept sliding back to Wonshik, and he found himself staring more than he would have liked. Wonshik, however, focused his eyes on his plate and stayed silent as he shoveled food into his mouth as quickly as possible. Everyone else was only halfway through when Wonshik stood and carried his dishes to the sink, where he rinsed them off before placing them in the dishwasher. He ducked his head and headed for the doorway, freezing only when Hakyeon spoke to him. 

 

“Where are you going, Wonshik?”

 

The younger man turned slowly and forced himself to look up. Hakyeon raised a brow in admiration at the younger man’s poker face, as not a single twitch gave away that he was doing anything out of the ordinary. Wonshik shrugged and gave a small smile. 

 

“Just going to shower, then I’ll probably go to bed. I’m tired and I know we have an early morning tomorrow.”

 

Hakyeon returned his smile and nodded. 

 

“Ok. Goodnight, Wonshik.”

 

“Goodnight, hyung.”

 

Hakyeon watched him walk away before turning his attention back to the others remaining at the table, looking as if nothing were amiss at all. 

 

Wonshik had time to think, both in the shower and once he’d slipped into Hakyeon’s room, into the leader’s bed. He was by turns nervous and excited, and vibrated with energy and then with fear. He wanted Hakyeon, wanted to explore this new idea that had given him goosebumps and some of the best orgasms of his life in the past couple of weeks, yet at the same time he felt dirty for even considering it. He knew Hakyeon would never judge him, but it still felt as if he had some sort of stain on himself that others might see and not understand. He was still torn and arguing with himself when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He froze, much like a deer in headlights, his mind screaming at him to bolt, but his body was like stone, heavy and beyond his control. His eyes darted to the door, widening to almost impossible proportions as the knob turned and the door swung open. 

 

“Wonshik.”

 

With just that word, all the anxiety and worry left Wonshik’s body, leaving him pliant and boneless on the bed. Hakyeon didn’t miss the way the younger man practically collapsed, all the tenseness in his muscles disappearing in an instant, and the leader smiled. 

 

“Nervous?”

 

Wonshik gave a tremulous smile but shook his head. 

 

“Not now.”

 

He answered honestly as Hakyeon closed the door softly behind him, locking it for good measure. 

 

“Good. After all, stress can make it harder for your body to accept me, and the whole point of tonight is for you to enjoy yourself. I’ve heard that the more you like what I’m planning on doing to you, the more likely you are to get pregnant.”

 

Wonshik shivered as the words penetrated and were processed by his brain. This was what he wanted, but he hadn’t expected Hakyeon to jump into it so easily. The older man smirked as he approached the bed, eyes raking down Wonshik’s prone form. 

 

“You’re so pretty for me, Shikkie. Such a good boy.”

 

The praise sent a jolt of electricity down the younger man’s spine and straight to his cock, which twitched in interest as it started to fill with blood. Hakyeon watched as Wonshik trembled, his thighs rolling upward in little aborted movements, in an effort to get Hakyeon to touch him. The leader smirked. 

 

“So needy, Wonshik. Do you really want this that badly? You know what will happen if I fuck you, right?”

 

Hakyeon reached out to trace a line with one fingertip from Wonshik’s chest down to his stomach, where he pressed the palm of his hand over the warm skin. 

 

“You’ll lose this definition. Your stomach will swell, you’ll go all round and your tits will fill with milk for our baby. But that’s what you want, isn’t it?”

 

Wonshik gasped at the mental image Hakyeon conjured with his words, his eyes fluttering shut as he bit his lip. 

 

“Answer me, Kim Wonshik.  _ Is _ that what you want?”

 

Wonshik’s eyes flew open and he whimpered needily. 

 

“Y-yes, Hakyeon, I want it. Please!”

 

The older man nodded, removing his hand to grasp the hem of his shirt, tugging it over his head and letting it drop gracelessly to the floor. Wonshik’s eyes traced down the caramel chocolate column of Hakyeon’s throat, to the dusky nipples which pebbled under his gaze, and across Hakyeon’s own slender waist. When they reached the waistband of Hakyeon’s sweats, however, the older man practically purred, hooking his thumbs under the fabric and tugging at it playfully. 

 

“See something you like, Shikkie?”

 

Wonshik’s eyes flashed as he bared his teeth in a challenging grin. 

 

“You know I do, Hakyeon. The question is, are you going to give it to me, or just talk about it all night?”

 

Hakyeon’s brows shot up at the tone of the younger man’s voice. It wasn’t like Wonshik to behave this way toward the leader, and Hakyeon, while he understood Wonshik’s desire, felt that the attitude warranted a bit of reprimand. 

 

"Roll over, Shikkie. Get up on all fours for me."

 

The younger man nipped at his bottom lip and did as he was told, cheeks heating up when he realized just how vulnerable he was in this position. He made a choked off noise of surprise when Hakyeon’s warm hand landed between his shoulder blades, pushing his upper half down gently but firmly. Wonshik felt the blush spread from his cheeks down his neck and bloom across his chest, and he shivered as Hakyeon ran his fingertips down Wonshik’s spine, until he reached the curves of the younger man’s ass. The touch disappeared, only to be replaced by the sudden, sharp sting of a slap. Wonshik’s reaction was instant and violent; he arched his back with a cry that bordered on a scream. Hakyeon chuckled darkly as he slapped the pale curve again, enjoying the way the skin went bloodless for a moment before turning a delicate pink. After the third slap, Wonshik whimpered, and by the fifth he was sniffling, tears blurring his vision and threatening to spill over. 

 

“Shh, Shikkie, it’s ok. It’s all over now. You did so well for me. Such a good boy. But you’ll think twice about being so demanding in future, yea?”

 

Wonshik nodded against the pillow. 

 

“Y-yes da-”

 

Wonshik squeezed his eyes shut and bit his tongue at his near slip. But Hakyeon hadn’t missed it, and he leaned over the younger man, whispering softly in his ear. 

 

“Daddy. Is that what you were going to say, Wonshik? Be a good boy and say it for me.”

 

Wonshik whined but did as he was told. 

 

“Yes, daddy. I promise I won’t be a brat.”

 

Hakyeon grinned. 

 

“Good boy. Now, I think you deserve a reward, don’t you? Is my good boy ready to be bred?”

 

The words made Wonshik shiver and his cock twitch violently, and he made a broken sound between a moan and whine. Hakyeon dropped a kiss between his shoulder blades and Wonshik heard the soft sounds of Hakyeon removing his pants and boxers, the fabric falling with a quiet whisper to the floor. The bed dipped when the older man slid onto it, and Wonshik wiggled his hips a little to catch the leader’s attention. 

 

“Easy, baby. We’ll get there. There’s no rush.”

 

Wonshik exhaled and nodded. Hakyeon ran his hands up Wonshik’s body, from his hips to his shoulders, which he gripped gently. 

 

“Roll onto your back for me, love. I want to watch you while I fuck you.”

 

The younger man flipped over so quickly that Hakyeon giggled breathlessly. 

 

“Well, someone is eager.”

 

Wonshik’s lips twitched, and his eyes stayed locked on the older man as Hakyeon leaned over him, opening the bedside table drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lube. The drawer closed with a soft slide, and Hakyeon moved to kneel between Wonshik’s spread knees. He cocked his head, considering. 

 

“Grab your ankles and hold your legs up for me, baby. I need to make sure you’re good and wet for me before I fuck you.”

 

The way Hakyeon said it, soft and gentle, made Wonshik shiver as he nodded, wrapping his long fingers around his slender ankles and pulling his legs up, folding himself almost in half and exposing himself in a much more intimate way than the spanking position. Hakyeon’s eyes fell to the small pucker of Wonshik’s opening and, with a groan, dropped down to lick a stripe up over the wrinkled flesh. The younger man gasped in surprise. 

 

“H-Hakyeon, d- You sh-shouldn’t do that. It’s dirty.”

 

The older man raised his head and licked his lips. 

 

“Why? You did just shower, didn’t you? Let me taste you, Wonshik. Let me open you up with my tongue before I fuck you.”

 

Wonshik dropped his head back and his eyes fluttered closed as Hakyeon ran his tongue around the opening, making obscene slurping sounds and placing open-mouthed kisses over the entrance. When he decided Wonshik was wet enough, he pressed his tongue to the furl and felt the muscle give as he pushed his way into Wonshik’s body. It was tight, and hot, and as he licked into it, small mewls and pleas fell from the younger man’s lips. 

 

“H-Hakyeon, hyung, daddy, please…”

 

The older man finally pulled away and wiped his mouth as he reached for the lube. He snapped the cap open and poured a generous amount over the spit-slick crack of Wonshik’s ass before flicking the lube closed and tossing the bottle away. He raised one hand and ran the tips of his fingers through the liquid, using his nail to scrape the pink skin, then slowly sinking one finger into the passage. Wonshik shuddered, and Hakyeon added a second, twisting his wrist and using his middle finger to feel for the younger man’s prostate. When he found it, Wonshik wailed softly. 

 

“That’s it, baby. Let daddy hear you. You’re being so good for me, Shikkie. So wet, like a good little breeding slut. Are you ready for daddy’s cock? You want me to fill you up and come inside you, knock you up? Are you ready to have my baby, Wonshik?”

 

The younger man nodded frantically. 

 

“Yes, yes, daddy please. I want to feel you inside me, I want you to fuck me and come inside me. I want to have your baby, please, Hakyeon!”

 

The older man leaned down to claim Wonshik’s mouth in a heated kiss, as he lined his cock up with Wonshik’s opening and sank slowly into him. The younger man moaned into the leader’s mouth as Hakyeon bottomed out, holding himself still as Wonshik adjusted. After a few minutes of soothing kisses, Wonshik pulled away from Hakyeon’s mouth. 

 

“I’m okay, daddy. You can move now.”

 

Hakyeon did, hips moving back then rolling forward, Wonshik whimpering at being emptied then filled as Hakyeon set a steady pace. It wasn’t long before he dropped his head to the junction of Wonshik’s neck and shoulder, breathing heavily. 

 

“I’m not gonna last much longer, Shikkie. Are you sure you’re ready for this? Ready to be a mommy?”

 

Wonshik hadn’t thought things could get any hotter but at the word “mommy” he cried out, his cock twitching as he came, untouched, between their bodies. Hakyeon moaned as Wonshik’s passage clenched around him with the force of his orgasm, and Hayeon gave a few more thrusts before he stilled, sucking air desperately between his clenched teeth as he came inside Wonshik. They held still for a few long moments, until Wonshik spoke. 

 

“God, Hakyeon, that was...Amazing.”

 

The older man hummed as he pulled slowly from Wonshik’s body before grabbing a pillow and sliding it under Wonshik’s hips. The rapper released his hold on his legs, allowing them to fall slowly to the mattress. 

 

“That should hold most of my come inside you. After all, we want this to take, don’t we?”

 

Wonshik groaned as Hakyeon collapsed next to him, throwing an arm over Wonshik’s chest and snuggling close. Wonshik turned his head to eye the leader before grinning cheekily. 

 

“You know, if it doesn’t, we can always try again.”

 

Hakyeon returned the smile and kissed Wonshik’s forehead. 

 

“Anything for my baby.”


End file.
